Little Moments
by Eridani23
Summary: Mikey shares something special with Donnie. NO SLASH. Chibi turtle fic. One shot.


**A/N: Ok, this is a story that was inspired by the Over the Hedge comic strip in the paper. It's a chibi fic and I've decided that the turtles are around six years old. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and if anyone has a better idea for a title, please let me know.**

"Mikey, Splinter said to stay close to the lair." Donnie informed his brother as they approached the boundaries their father had set for the young turtles.

"Ahhh, come on Donnie, I was wanna show ya somethin'." Mikey said as he tried encouraged his rule obeying brother to be a little more daring. "It's really cool and tonight is perfect for it."

Donnie could see that this was important to Mikey, "Oh all right."

"YES!!"

"But if we get caught, then you have to do my chores for a month." Donnie saw the internal debate going on behind Mikeys eyes.

"Deal!" Mikey finally agreed. "Come on, follow me." Mikey turned and started jogging through the sewer tunnels of New York with Donnie close on his heels. About ten minutes later they came to a ladder that led up to a manhole. Mikey started to climb the ladder.

"Where are you going Mikey? We're not supposed to go to the surface without Master Splinter!"

Donnie didn't recognize their location and was starting to get nervous. He had never been up top without their sensei before and he wasn't so sure that he should start now.

"Don't worry Donnie, it'll be fine."

"Where are we going?" Donnie asked, if it wasn't far then maybe it would be ok, but only if they weren't up there too long.

Mikey looked down to his brother with a big smile, "If I told you, that would spoil the surprise." Donnie gave an exasperated sigh and climbed up the ladder.

When he came to the top, Mikey had already climbed out of the manhole. Donnie peaked out, looking for anyone who might be lingering around. He was surprised to find himself just outside of Central Park. Sometimes Splinter would take them to the park, but that was a rare treat. He spotted Mikey over by a large tree on the edge of the park. He looked around and when it was clear, Mikey waved for his brother to come over. Donnie gave the area another scan and scrambled out of the sewers and over to his waiting brother.

"Ok, Mikey show me what ever it is you wanted to show me and let's get home before someone finds out." Donnie whispered.

"Ok, it's just a little this way." Once again Mikey led Donnie, but this time it was only a little way, deeper into the park.

"This is it." Mikey announced and plopped down on the grass, laying on his back and looking up into the sky.

"What…?" Donnie started to ask but Mikey cut him off,

"Dude, just lay down and look up."

Donnie complied and was awed at what he saw. He had never before seen anything like it and yet, those who lived above took them for granted. Stars. Donnie had never seen them before, except for on TV and this was so much better. They weren't very bright and there weren't that many, but the two young turtles could spy a few through the trees that surrounded them.

"How…?" Donnie was dumbfounded. First of all the stars are insanely hard to see inside a city, especially one as big as New York, and secondly, it's been cloudy and raining on and off for the past week.

"Simple, there was a scheduled black out for this area tonight and I checked the forecast." Mikey shrugged it off as it was no big deal, but this meant a lot to Donnie. He had just recently discovered the science of astronomy and was fascinated with it.

"Look!" He said pointing up at the sky, "See that group of stars that looks like a giant spoon with a really long handle?" When Mikey nodded, Donnie continued. "That's a constellation they call 'the Big Dipper' and you can even find the North Star from it!"

Mikey smiled at his brothers' enthusiasm. He didn't really understand what Donnie was saying, but that didn't matter. It felt really good to do something nice for him, since it was him that always fixed his toys and everything else in the lair. Mikey noticed that the others, except sensei, was taking him for granted lately and he wanted to do something special for his brother.

"Look, a shooting star!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Who shot it?" Mikey asked. He was confused.

"Uh, no one. A shooting star is a space rock burning up in the Earth's atmosphere." Donnie explained.

"Space has rocks? That is so cool!"

"Sort of," Donnie paused, not sure if he should continue. Mikey wasn't dumb by any means, it's just that science wasn't one of his strong suits, but one look of the curious expression on Mikey's face he made his choice.

"Well, actually, the rocks are pieces of the Asteroid Belt that get trapped in Earth's gravity field."

"Oh, but why's this Asteroid dude wearing a belt and not suspenders?" Mikey's confused expression turned to one of annoyance and a little bit of anger, "And who does the Earth think it is, trapping innocent space rocks? Thant is so mean!"

Donnie slapped his face and gave an exasperated groan, "Asteroid is the Roman god of appliances and he wears a belt to avoid painful work site injuries." Sometimes truth is the shortest lie between two brothers.

"Oh, ok." Mikey said.

Donnie smiled, "Thanks Mikey."

"For what bro?"

"For this…and for being you. Promise me you won't ever change?"

"I promise."

**A/N: What do ya think? I might just make it a habit to do a one shot based on a comic strip every Sunday. For those of you who are following my other stories, I am working on the next chapter of Voltage and have the next chapter of Reckoning planned out in my head. Hopefully I will have more time to write since school is out and I don't have to go back. Ever. Beacuse I graduated!! Yay me!! Anyway the only thing that could possibly get in the way is work. Ok, I'll stop the rambling now. Please leave a review!**


End file.
